Daughter of the Dragons
by Writer of Darkness and Light
Summary: Dragon blood cured the girl, making her one of their kin. Though the small girl only four, she held the power of the dragons within.
1. Prologue

**Daughter of the Dragons**

**Prologue**

"_She's going to die in a few days time," a pig in a white lab coat and frizzy blonde hair declared._

"_No! No, this isn't possible. No disease in Wysteria is _that _deadly!" a woman with toppled up violet hair and a dominant look in her eyes stated, putting her hands on her hips._

"_Well, her heart rate is already slowing to a deadly pace and her fever is almost as hot as the lava in Dragonspyre," The man said solemnly, running his hand through his hair._

_They both stared down at a little girl with a mess of black hair and a sweaty face. Her green eyes were big and afraid. She sat cross-legged on the doctor's table, the little girl's palms were raised to her forehead. The little girl looked to be only four._

"_How in the name of the Spiral did she get this disease?" The woman cried, barely patting the girl's head. _

"_I have no idea Headmistress Crisp," the doctor said sadly, scanning a clipboard in his hands. "This disease- known as the Tear Stain sickness –has been popping up randomly all over the Spiral."_

"_The Tear Stain sickness?"_

"_All few survivors end up with a tear shaped mark under one of their eyes."_

"_Well how do we make her survive?!" Headmistress Crisp yelled, now almost pounding the sick girl's head._

"_There is no known cure. The survivors are usually just very lucky," the doctor said, striding toward a sink on the other side of the room. He turned on the faucet and dipped a cup under the running water. He put the filled cup in the little girl's little stubby fingers. "Drink this sweetie."_

_The girl quickly nodded and chugged the water, finishing it off in a heartbeat. Though having an awful fever, she looked pale as the moon._

"_All I can say is you should give her a lot of water and hope for the best," The man said, smiling sadly._

"That's all? _You better give me the cure right now or so help me, I will drown you in the Fountain of the First Magic Dr. GhostCaller and-"_

"_Headmistress Crisp! I promise you, there is no known cure. I know you don't want to lose your daughter, but I can do nothing else for her!" He cried "She will be dead soon, so say your goodbyes and help her passing be not any more painful than it has to be."_

_~transition~_

"_Oh sweet child," A woman coos, smoothing the girl's hair "please be strong for your auntie."_

"_Auntie Amy, am I going to be okay?" the little girl cried softly, her small pale finger brushing her tears away._

"_Of course my flower," The woman promised, her own long red hair brushing with the little girl's black. "I promise you'll be okay."_

"_But Auntie, they said- they said I'm dying!"_

"_Please don't worry my flower, we can make it through this."_

_~transition~_

"_My daughter cannot be sick! She has too many things planned for her!"_

"_Please Bella, your only making this worse for her," Amy said solemnly "Yelling about it won't help, we must find something else, roots from Grizzelheim, some water from our Fountain… we could even ask Wizard City for help!"_

"_NO! Nothing in this world could make me ask _Merle Ambrose _for anything!" Headmistress Crisp yelled, scowling at her sister._

"_Surely that isn't true sister. I would search the whole Spiral for the cure if I'd have to, you can't tell me you wouldn't do the same," Amy said, on the verge of yelling also._

"_That's an empty promise! No one is worth searching for _his _help for."_

"_Sister, you're wrong," Amy yelled "You're daughter is worth _DYING _for, you're her _MOTHER _and you cannot give up on her!"_

"_Amy, I have no choice! She cannot stay here now that she has this disease. She's contagious and will kill others! She must… go."_

"_BELLA!"_

"_Please escort my sister out." _

_~transition~_

"_I'm sorry," Headmistress Crisp whispered, putting her daughter on the ground next to the mouth of a huge gaping cave. Lava trickled down the side of the formation. Distant roars of dragons echoed through the land. The little girl cocked her head._

"_Momma, what do you mean?" She asked, trying to hold her mother's hand. _

"_Goodbye." Her mother disappeared in a small explosion of sparks._

"_MOMMA!_

_~transition~_

_The girl shivered in the cave as her sickness takes over. Her fever spiked and her small head pounded. Her heart beat slowed to an improbable pace._

_Two golden eyes appeared in the darkness._

_The girl sensed it's presence before it came into sight. Large scaled feet emerged, along with powerful crimson wings, and a scaly red head. The girl jumped to her feet and the two creatures stopped and stared at each other._

_The girl cocked her head, and the dragon mimicked her. _

"_Dra… Gon?" the girl whispered, reaching out to touch the dragon's forehead. She set her hand on the scales between the dragon's glowing golden eyes. The dragon seemed to smile and turned around and looked back at the little girl._

"Come my child, I shall heal you."

~transition~

_The little girl sat cross-legged on the cave floor of the dragon's home. Other majestic creatures sat around her, not whispering and judging her as the students and teachers of Pigswick Academy once did, but accepting and loving her._

_The girl's fever left her body, and her heart had beat as it should. The dragons all bowed their graceful heads to her._

_The dragon who had found her had stepped forward, and bowed her own head to the girl that dragon now called daughter._

_Dragon blood cured the girl, making her one of their own kin. Though the small girl only four, she held the power of the dragons within._

"Daughter, you have healed and are ready to accept you fate," _the first dragon stated in a voice clear as crystal and raged with the compassion of the fire they breathe._

"Your fate isn't as you had been taught young one," _a dragon with blue scales the color of the summer lakes in her old home. _

"You must accept your fate with bravery we know you to have in your heart," _Another dragon boomed, lime scales gleaming in the firelight._

_The dragons that had taught her how to accept her path and nursed her to health bowed their heads one last time, brushing softly against her cheek, a symbol of love and respect. Then the dragons disappeared into the darkness, their golden eyes catching the last sparks of light._

_As the girl was nursed by dragons, this disease spread throughout the Spiral, ruining lives and killing hundreds. All the few survivors were marked with the tear under their eye. _

_~transition~_

_A funeral was held for the little girl. Amy never forgave her sister and wept as others who cared for her did. Headmistress Crisp DID hurt inside, but refused to show weakness._

"_How despaired I feel, knowing my only child is gone to this wretched disease," Headmistress Crisp acted to mourn for her child who she did vaguely love somewhere in her heart of hearts. "She was a loving soul who only got a chance to live to her fourth birthday."_

_Small sobs escaped in the crowd. "But know she is happy where she is now," Headmistress paused "And we must move on, and continue to learn… for her!"_

_A cheer went in the crowd and Belladona smiled smugly. She certainly didn't want the child dead, but now her students have 'motivation' for learning._

_Another sob escaped Amy. In all the Spiral Amy had been the one to love that little girl the most. She had been her happiness._

_There was a knock on the main hall door. The crowd exchanged confused glances and the door swung open. Mrs. Dowager walked in, green and blue robes on her pig figure. She looked like she'd seen a ghost._

_Then the little girl came in. She skipped in the room a smile on her face, as if she'd never left. Horrified gasps ripped the main hall the pieces. Her long black hair was like ashes and her pale skin like snow. She skipped in with inhuman grace, a grace only a dragon could bear. A heat radiated of her, not feverish heat, but a strong powerful heat. A black tear was under her left eye, and her eyes, her eyes were a rich dragon's gold._

_She is the Daughter of the Dragons_


	2. Chapter 1 the Aerie

The sun shone over Wysteria, glazing it in light. The students of Pigswick Academy milled around, gossiping about the upcoming Spiral Tournament. The pigs yelled protests as a girl pushed through, her gaze set on her destination. As usual, some of the students recognized her and their voices dropped to whispers. Well, they had been taught long ago by their mothers to stay away from her, the girl who was 'brought back from the dead'. She didn't believe that stupidity though, she always replied, 'you think I'd know about that'.

She darted toward Pegasus Place, making sure to duck under the headmistress's window. The streets of Pegasus Place have been overrun by hobgoblins. The girl frowned at them. She had begged her mother to let her go to school at Pigswick Academy, but her mother refused and got some of her best students to do the job. The girl ran toward the Aerie, making sure to stay on the sidewalk. The sweet smell of newly cut grass and pegasus chow hung in the air. Kelsie DreamSlinger nodded hello to the girl as she jumped up the grassy hills to Lapin WingTamer. He is a gray hare with orange and violet get up. He is the Stable Master of Pigswick Academy.

"Hey Lapin!" the girl happily chimed, giving him a bright smile.

"I have told you one too many times Victoria, my name is Stable Master WingTamer," He huffed, grooming a black pegasus with a navy blue brush.

"Kay Stable!"

"Victoria, I'm not in the mood, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Victoria leaned close to the stable master and gives him a rather serious look, the wind making her black hair drift like a raven's feather.

"I came for... well you know, our little secret," she whispered, a mysterious look in her gold eyes. The Stable Master sighed.

"C'mon then."

The rabbit scurried toward the end of the stables. Victoria followed easily, her balance perfect and silent on the creaky floorboards. The rabbit opened the last stall after murmuring a quick magical incantation. The lock clicked easily and the Stable Master opened the door, waving her inside.

Victoria walked into total darkness. No light came through the cracked ceiling or covered windows. The air was so musky and damp, Victoria almost choked. The place reeked of pegasus urine. Two golden eyes appeared in the darkness.

First came the red snout like a lizard's, gleaming without light. Next came a sturdy put light set of crimson wings. Then the scaley amber stomach. Victoria stood under a dragon. The dragon peered down at her, and Victoria stared up. The dragon stood twice Victoria's height, and had such broad shoulders she could barely fit in the cramped space. The dragon made a rumbling sound, almost like laughter.

"_Tori, you won't believe what just happened! There was a stable boy trying to get in here, and I was afraid her would come in, so I tried to copy what a pegasus sounded like, but I did so awful he ran away screaming!" _The dragon laugh\rumbled again and looked back down at Victoria, who looked solemn.

"_Hey Tori, what's wrong?" _The dragon asked, cocking her head.

"_I'm sorry Spark, I just am afraid someone will find __you and take you away," _Victoria cried, quickly brushing away a tear. Spark bent down and embraced her, cooing.

"_C'mon, let's go for a ride,"_

~transition~

Cameron DreamWalker was sent on a quest. No, not the kind you get those lousy 'experience points' for, but because it was simply his responsibility. His job was to find the source of the strange sightings being found in Wysteria. Someone reported smoke rising out of an abandoned building, another a few missing people. Also, charcoal popping up everywhere. He was here to investigate that.

Everything seems normal here. No smoke where it's not supposed to be, no screaming people. Just students learning, fizzling spells, and a girl riding toward him on a dragon. Wait, WHAT?!


End file.
